Kevin Kiley, Jr.
| birth_place = Fairfax Station, Virginia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = Georgetown, Virginia | trainer = FCW Staff | debut = October 30, 2007 | retired = }} Kevin Robert Kiley, Jr. (April 28, 1981) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Alex Riley. He is signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), where he appears on the SmackDown brand. He also was a part of the second season of NXT. World Wrestling Entertainment Florida Championship Wrestling (2007–present) In 2007, Kiley signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and was assigned to their developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). On October 30, 2007, he debuted in a losing effort to Shawn Osbourne under his real name Kevin Kiley, and later faced off with wrestlers like Sebastian Slater and Jack Gabriel. In September 2008, he changed his ring name to Carson Oakley. As Oakley he began teaming with Scotty Goldman, and the pairing unsuccessfully challenged TJ Wilson and David Hart Smith for the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship in November. In early, he underwent another name change, calling himself Alex Riley and developing the gimmick of a university jock, wearing a Letterman's jacket to the ring. He gained Beverly Mullins as a manager, and to fit with his jock gimmick, Mullins adopted the gimmick of a prom queen. In 2009, he joined FCW General Manager Abraham Washington's cabinet, being called Washington's "top draft pick", and as a result, was named the number one contender to Tyler Reks' FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship in July. In August, he lost in a triple threat match including Reks and Johnny Curtis. In mid-2009, he competed in several dark matches prior to Raw and SmackDown, wrestling against Jamie Noble, Montel Vontavious Porter and Jimmy Wang Yang, and also appeared at house show. On the August 30 episode of FCW, Riley dropped Mullins as his manager, calling her "dead weight". On March 18, 2010, Riley defeated Justin Gabriel and Wade Barrett in a triple threat match to win the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship. After his title win he called out Barrett and paid him for his services as a hired help. At the July 22 FCW tapings, Riley lost the title to Mason Ryan in a triple threat match, also involving Johnny Curtis. ''NXT'' and Raw (2010) On June 1, 2010, The Miz announced that he would be mentoring Riley for the second season of WWE NXT. He made his NXT debut on the June 8 episode, but did not compete in a match. He made his in-ring debut on the following edition of NXT, defeating Kaval. Kaval returned the favor two weeks later, by pinning Riley in a six-man tag team match. Later that night, Riley was ranked fourth in the first poll. In the second poll on the July 27 episode of NXT, Riley moved up to third place, behind Michael McGillicutty and Kaval. On August 9 the rookies appeared in a six-man tag team match on Raw, in which Riley teamed with Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty to defeat Lucky Cannon, Kaval and Percy Watson. The following night however, Riley's team lost a rematch, and he slipped to fifth place in the poll, narrowly avoiding elimination. Riley was eliminated from NXT in the season finale on August 31, ending up in third place overall. After Kaval was announced as the winner, Riley and the other eliminated rookies attacked him. He appeared on the September 6 of Raw, when he tried to help his mentor The Miz, who had been placed in the LeBell Lock submission hold by Daniel Bryan, but ended up being placed in the hold himself. He appeared again the following week, replacing The Miz in a submission match against Bryan, but lost. On the September 20 episode of Raw The Miz announced that he had signed Riley to a 'personal services contract', allowing Riley to accompany The Miz to ringside and continue to appear on Raw. He accompanied him during Bragging Rights to the elimination match. He got involved in the match in an attempt to help The Miz but the match was won by Team SmackDown. At WWE TLC, Riley got put threw a table by Randy Orton. In February-March 2011, Riley was in a steel cage match against Cena, and if he lost he would have to get fired by The Miz, and if Cena lost, Cena would have to say that Miz is awesome. John Cena won, deespite many interferences and attempts to stop Cena winning. Since then Riley has been appearing at house shows , but in the storyline, he is currently jobless but in real life he competes at Raw house shows. He probably will return to Raw but he currently is not on the Raw Wrestling roster, although March 14 2011, Riley appeared on Raw and the went away again. Personal life Kiley attended Robinson Secondary School in Fairfax, VA, where he played both football and basketball. He then went to Boston College, where he majored in communications. He played for the Boston College Eagles, the football team, initially as a quarterback, before becoming a linebacker during the 2001 season. He has a younger brother. His father was a sportscaster for ESPN and his mother is a former Miss Virginia. Kiley was arrested in Tampa, Florida on November 17, 2010, at 1:14 a.m. on charges of driving under the influence, after refusing to be tested. He was released at 9:33 a.m. on a $500 bond. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Hit the Showers'' (FCW) / You're Dismissed (WWE) (TKO) *'Managers' **Beverly Mullins *'Nicknames' **"The Rare Breed" **"The Varsity Villain" **"A-Ry" Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'201' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 References External links *WWE profile *Online World of Wrestling profile *CageMatch profile pt:Alex Riley Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT Category:1981 births Category:Managers and valets Category:2007 debuts